1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional display radar which is installed in a ship or the like to accurately detect a target, and more specifically to a three-dimensional display radar of a type wherein a two-dimensional display in the form of a concentric circle is made based on information about a bearing of a target, distance to the target and the received power reflected from the target, which information being obtained in accordance with transmission and reception processing of a known radar, the height of the target to be detected is represented by the length (in the Y direction) of a displayed image, and an image in the form of the three-dimensional display of a target and a reflective object with the distinctive impression of distance and the three-dimensional aspect is formed by superposing grid-shaped markers based on the perspective representation on each other and three-dimensionally representing the so-superposed markers, thereby making it possible to effectively perform the observation of a screen, specifically the grasping, i.e., detection of states of both the target and the reflective object.